Strained Destiny
by Mephyia
Summary: A Alternate Universe What if fic. A mysterious man is brought to the castle at Radiant Garden, plaguing Braig's mind from his looks. Is this his friend that he lost? Or is there more to this Xehanort then meets the eye. Warnings: Language, Death


Strained Destiny  
A KH Au-What If Fic  
Disclaimers: I own NOTH-SHING!!

_[Author's note: I will say this once. **THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE WHAT IF FIC.** If it doesn't go with what you think, don't complain. Write your own fic. Nothing is explained officially and won't be explained until Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep comes out. Everything is theory and shouldn't be treated seriously. I mean come on people. It's game. Don't need to attack others just because there's a disagreement.]_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Braig tapped his pen on the desk in his room, his mind wandering on the youth he saw a few days ago and didn't allow him to finish his work. His young face frowned some as he tried to make sense of what the other had said.

_"This is it for me…. I might not see you again after this. Promise you'll stop what your doing. It's too dangerous to continue. I've seen what the Darkness does to hearts. Don't end up like that. Bye now… It's time for me to be erased. "_

The pencil in his hand snapped and he cursed in frustration. What had Ventus mean about being erased?! Was he dead? Was he hurt somewhere? More importantly where was Tera and Aqua? Those three were always together, what changed?

Braig put away his papers deciding doing work was nothing but a lost cause as his mind lingered on the trio. Maybe he was just lonely and had come to think of them as friends. It was bothersome to not know what was happening when he wasn't with them. He let out a soft sigh and glanced out his window noting the sun setting over the mountains of Radiant Garden. _Lonely…_ His thoughts echoed in his head as he stood. _I think that's it… I'm just… lonely. Maybe I can convince Master Ansem to take on more apprentices…_

Dilan and Even were great and all but Braig didn't consider them friends. Co-apprentices yes, but not friends. Dilan was too boring for him and way to serious. Even was always in the labs and only came out to eat and sleep.

The thought of food made his stomach growl. He grimaced at the feeling and easily conceded to its will, leaving his room and heading down to the kitchen. Maybe one of the cooks will still be there, he couldn't cook worth a damn and a sandwich didn't sound appealing.

"Surprise, surprise." His voice echoed against metal appliances as he walked into the kitchen. "Didn't expect you here." The other in the room looked up and frowned at who had walked in.

"Braig."

"Dilan." Braig saluted to the dark redheaded man. Maybe that was another reason Braig was unfriendly with Dilan, his hair was the colour of fresh blood.

"… I suppose you want something to eat." Dilan turned back to his cooking, ignoring the looks Braig was giving him. He noted that sometimes the smaller other gave him looks of confusion, why exactly Dilan didn't know, but it crept him out when it happened. He already thought Braig was creepy enough with the soft yellow eyes framed with purple-ish brown hair.

"Captain Obvious." Braig laughed and moved over. "Whatcha cookin'?"

"Nothing for you." Dilan replied as he flipped his steak over. "If you want something feel free to burn it yourself."

"Oh ouch, Dil. Ouch." Braig clasped his hands over his heart and faked a sob as he stumbled back with make-believe hurt. Dilan rolled his bright violet eyes and went back to cooking.

"Fine. Pick something out. I'd rather the kitchen not be filled with smoke." He flipped the steak again and let it sear till the perfect colouring. Braig came over to him with a box of mac and cheese and Dilan rolled his eyes again. "Some thing healthy."

"This is healthy! It has dairy from the milk and cheese and wheat from the noodles. If that isn't healthy then I don't know what is and it sure isn't that thick piece of cow meat you got sizzling'." He smirked proudly as he went to get a pan.

"Why are the pretty ones always so dumb?" Dilan shook his head and looked over the box. "You could make this…"

"Nope, I burn the noodles." Braig announced as he filled the pot with water and brought it to Dilan.

"I don't know anyone who can cook worse then you." Dilan sighed and turned on the burner.

"Tera." Dilan looked up at Braig, noting a hint of sadness when he had said the name.

"Tera can't cook?" He inquired carefully, watching Braig fidget.

"Tera burns water. I didn't know it was possible till I saw him do it." Braig shifted one foot to the other. "Don't you wonder what happened to him and the others? It's been almost two weeks since he and Aqua visited, and Ven stopped by a few days ago and was all cryptic. Haven't heard from any of them since."

Dilan pondered the question. He didn't have a chance to meet Tera or Ventus but he had Aqua on several occasions when she visited Ansem, asking questions on the effects of Darkness on a pure heart. He knew Braig had a special connection to all three but he didn't know what it was or even if he wanted to know. However Braig being pre-occupied with them meant his work will considerably drop and they would never hear the end of it from Even.

"I remember the last time Aqua was here." He started as he poured in the macaroni to the now bowling water. "She said something about it possibly being her last visit since her and the others were going into a very dangerous battle."

"They always go into a dangerous battle and if it was life threatening Tera would have said something." Braig crossed his arms in a bit of a glare. "He wouldn't have kept it, that's not who he is."

"Or maybe to him it isn't life threatening and doesn't think much of it." Braig faulted at Dilan's words. Maybe he was right, Tera did have that bullheaded streak where he thinks what he's doing isn't dangerous or wrong and Braig liked that about him. Once Tera had it in his head, he did it, no questions asked and it did it without error and quickly, Braig had learned that from spending a week with the man. What Braig had thought was a routine wipe out some Unbirths, had turned into Tera searching for a connection to the man he was searching for. The purest of pure hearts, and Tera found it in incredible speed and accuracy.

"Maybe..." He mumbled and watched Dilan stir the pot.

"They're your friends correct? I'm sure they'll come see you once they've completely finished what they went to do."

--------------------------------------------------------

His body felt heavy, the bodysuit he wore shredded and thick with blood. Pieces of armour stuck here and there and as he walked, he slowly tore the broken metal off, but it didn't stop him from feeling so held down.

All he knew was he had to get there… Where ever 'there' was. He couldn't remember, nor could he remember his own name, or even where he was. All he knew was someone was waiting 'there' and 'there' was where he had to go. He didn't even know if he was going the right way.

Tiredly, he threw the last piece off and fell to his knees. He watched blood from his wounds dripped onto the cool bluish-purple ground. At this rate he wasn't going to make it at all, too many wounds and no way or even knowledge to fix it. He coughed, blood and saliva mixing as it escaped his raw throat. Just what had he been doing to get this way in the first place?

Grabbing onto the nearest outcropping, he pulled himself up to his feet and leaned against the cliff, resuming his journey of getting 'there'. Fatigue grew as he walk/stumbled through the mountain pass, cold, orange-ish-yellow hard eyes blurring and unfocusing with each jolt of a step. He was bad off and he could easily feel the icy grip that he could only associate with death, pulling at his being from all directions.

"No… not…. Yet…" He hissed as he rounded another bend, cursing at Death as she laughed at him. He looked up slowly when he smelled a strong scent of flowers. Trying hard to focus, he saw soft blue flowers in boxes lining a courtyard. Passed the cliffs he saw, what he thought, was a castle, looming in the glow of the evening light.

There… There is where he needs to be. With new determination he limped into the courtyard only to make it to the centre and collapse. No! He was almost there, he can't stop now! He growled as his gloved fingers dug into the grout, pulling himself slowly and leaving a bright red smear mark over the green and blue tiles. He won't loose this battle.

He only made a couple of feet before his body stopped listening to his mind. No he won't let whoever did this to him have the satisfaction of his death, he can't allow it. He fought more to stay awake, to pull himself to that castle, but the blood loss was too much. His bright eyes slowly started to dim and close. Everything went black.

He was dead. He was sure of it now. His mind couldn't win the war with his body.

"Careful there!! Just drink it slowly…" Was his mind playing tricks on him before he left this world or was there someone really there? "That's it… Just drink the potion slowly…"

He half opened his eyes, all he could muster at the moment, and peered up at the blond blur above him. He suddenly became aware of what was happening as he felt and tasted the cool liquid being helped into his mouth. The man was saving him, going out of his way to make sure he wasn't going to die. Why would a stranger do such a thing?

He coughed as the last bit of the hi-potion traveled down his sore throat. He could have sworn the man was smiling softly. He felt his body being lifted up and his arm going around the other's shoulders.

"That should keep you until I can tend to your wounds…" The man said softly as he helped him walk towards the castle.

_Finally._ He thought, _I'll get there… I won this battle…_

--------------------------------------------------------

Braig had been wandering about the castle when he saw his master walk in with the injured man. He quickly hurried to them, taking the other side of the injured one to help.

"What happened, Master Ansem?" He asked as he looked over the one between them. He looked as if he just fought a war.

"I am unsure, Braig… I found him in near death, desperately and stubbornly clinging to life. Either way, we must help him." Ansem replied as he lead them to a spare room. Gently both of them laid the man on the bed and worked to peel off the blood-wet body suit the other wore. Ansem frowned as he looked over the wounds. Some were shallow and clean, others were deep and jagged. "This will require more then just bandages, I'm afraid… Braig, go get me a needle and thread."

Braig nodded and hurried out. He was glad to be out of there, those wounds were painful to look at. His heart had pangs filled with worry. What if this man had been with Tera and the others? Did that mean… No he didn't want to think of them as dead.

Shaking his head, he made it to the labs to acquire what was needed. Even looked up from his current project and frowned, adjusting his glasses and tucking a strand of honey brown hair behind his ear.

"Are you going to war, Braig?" He questioned as the other put equipment for stitches, sterilizing, and bandages into a case.

"Master Ansem found a man half dead. He's determined to help him." Braig announced as he turned to get a syringe of anesthesia.

"Perhaps I should come help?" Even raised an eyebrow gently as Braig continued to pack the case. "It looks as if he was gravely wounded and three working to stitch him up would help his chances of survival."

"Yeah sure, whatever." Braig shrugged him off and closed the case. He turned to leave and heard Even get up to follow.

They entered the room quietly and in time to see Ansem feed another potion to the man. The oldest looked up from what he was doing and nodded to the two who had come in.

"You've come just in time. We almost lost him again. Quickly start the sutures." The two nodded and moved to the bedside. Braig opened the case and handed a thread and needle to Even before getting his own. The first stitch made the man scream and almost thrash about. Braig bit his lip and pulled out the syringe and looked at Ansem questioningly. The other man shook his head and motioned for Braig to put it down. Braig gulped and did as instructed. He didn't like hearing the screams but it dawned on him that giving the poor guy anesthesia may kill him.

Soon Dilan came in from curiosity of the screams and helped as well. One by one the wounds were stitched up by Even and Ansem then cleaned and bandaged by Braig and Dilan, till they were all covered and secured.

"We must keep an eye on him in the next couple of days. He may seem safe for tonight, but he might take a turn for the worse at any time. Braig please take the first watch. Even and Dilan help me clean the blood from the floors and the courtyard. We do not need the residents to see it and worry. I pray no one has already." Ansem stood and wiped his brow, careful to not smear the blood on his hands to his face.

The three left, leaving Braig to tend to the now unconscious man. As gently as he could, he lifted the man to the couch and changed the sheets to fresh ones. Deciding that since the couch was fair game and could be easily washed, he set out to clean the rest of the blood off of the slumbering figure. Gently he washed his body, frowning at the familiarity of the face, then worked blood from the silverish white locks of hair. He blinked and stared at the figure he was caring for.

"…Tera…?" His voice broke a little as he frowned deeper. "Is… is that you?" He knew no answer would come and he sighed. He returned the body to the bed and sat down in his chair. His mind raced at thoughts of what could have happened and if this was really Tera. A part of him cursed Tera's determination to not interact with others here, saying it could mess up that world. Because of it Braig couldn't ask the others if they thought this man was Tera or not. They've only met Aqua since, except for the last time, Ventus was always at Tera's side thus not meeting anyone as well.

Braig sighed. He won't know the answer till the man wakes up from this coma or whatever it is. He just hoped it was sooner then later.

--------------------------------------------------------

He groaned softly as he woke to the sound of annoying birds, chirping away the night and welcoming the brightness that is that annoying ball of gas called the sun. He wanted to roll over and tell it to turn off and give him more sleep but his body felt too heavy and the presence of another made him nervous.

Where was he? Is this where he was searching for? Was this 'there'?

He shook his head lightly, silvery strands dancing across his vision which caused a frown. What was that? His hair? Was his hair always silver like that?

He cursed lightly under his breath causing the other to stir. His orange-yellow eyes darted quickly to see who was next to his bed. His eyes widened with a tiny sense of recognition but as quickly as it came, it disappeared.

"Who… Where…?" His voice was hoarse as he tried to speak. The auburn haired, yellow eyed man yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm Braig… This is the Castle of Radiant Garden. Anything else?"

"… Radiant Garden…" The man echoed as he looked over the other who claimed to be a 'Braig'. "Who am I…?" Braig frowned.

"I was hoping you'd tell me. You've been unconscious for a month now. We found you near death in the Castle's courtyard."

"Are you a prince…?" He didn't think it was funny when he asked that but Braig did obviously as the man went into a fit of laughter.

"Hell no!" Braig wiped a tear away from his laughing. "There's no king either. Just Master Ansem the Wise. He's a scientist of sorts and everyone looks up to him. If someone has a problem they usually come to him."

"Ansem the Wise…" He shifted in the bed, slowly trying to sit up, not enjoying the sluggishness of his movements. With Braig's help he was propped up against the head board, pillow tucked between his back and the smooth surface of the polished wood.

"Do you remember anything?" Braig asked as he handed him a glass of water. The man shook his head.

"No. Nothing. What does this mean?" He looked at Braig, questions dancing in his eyes. _Why do you look at me like that…? Do you know me? Are we friends? Are we… more?_

"Means you got a pretty nasty blow to the head. It's just some amnesia. You'll remember in time."

"Or never at all… Am I right?" Braig bit his lip and nodded reluctantly.

"That's also a possibility… But if anyone can help it's Master Ansem. Also I'll be here, by your side the whole time, if you want that is." He looked over Braig again and tilted his head.

"Are we lovers?" The question took Braig by surprise. He blinked, trying to work his jaw into saying something but nothing came out but odd noises. "I'll take that as a no."

"This is the first time we've spoken, man." Braig finally got out with a cough. He could feel heat across his cheeks, signaling a blush had taken them over.

"Are you sick? You look flush." The man asked softly and reached out weakly to touch Braig's forehead. Braig shook his head then grinned.

"That question just took me for a surprise. I'm blushing is all."

"Blushing…?"

"Embarrassed." Braig hmmed a little and studied the other. "It seems some of your cognitive skills of recognizing emotions got busted too. Luckily for you that's easy to fix."

"Are you a doctor, Braig?" He asked quietly. Braig shook his head.

"No. I'm a scientist though. Studying human emotions and workings of the heart is my specialty… Well it's everyone's specialty here. Master Ansem is trying to find a link between Darkness and the Heart." Braig caught a spark of remembrance in the man's eyes. "You remember something?"

"Darkness in other's hearts… It can devour very souls…" He whispered quietly then looked back at Braig. "May I join your little group of scientists?"

"I don't see why not. Master Ansem is always looking for new apprentices." Braig shrugged. "But you need to at least remember your name or come up with one you like. We can't just call you 'That Guy'. It'd be weird to go 'This is the newest apprentice of Ansem the Wise, That Guy!' See what I'm saying?"

"I understand." He nodded and began to think, willing his body to remember anything it could about his past. All he got out of it was a loud rumble from his stomach. Braig started to grin ear to ear.

"Now you're blushing."

--------------------------------------------------------

"Please man!! You know I can't cook!! And he's really hungry!" Braig was on his knees begging Dilan to cook 'That Guy' some soup. Dilan sighed in defeat and started to make some homemade chicken noodle soup. Braig moved to hug him but Dilan put out his arm and held the smaller man away at arm's length.

"Don't push it…"

"Aw!! But Dilly!!" Braig did his fake hurt act and Dilan rolled his eyes.

"You're a sad excuse of a human." Dilan comment quietly as he chopped up celery.

"As if." Braig crossed his arms over his chest.

"The only reason why Master Ansem would even keep you around is because you are the best scientist among us… as much as I hate to admit it…" Dilan cringed as he felt Braig's ego grow. He swore to himself that Braig was the only person who could actual make his ego solid.

"I knew you cared some how." Braig patted the larger one's shoulder which earned him a low growl as a warning to back off. Braig wisely did as he noted Dilan's tight grip around the knife he was using. Silence passed between them as Braig waited for the soup, he was slightly worried about 'That Guy' and hoped he was fine.

"Have you heard anything…?" Braig jumped out of his thoughts and blinked at Dilan, who simply turned to look at him. "About your friends. Tera, Ven and Aqua."

"……" Braig stared at him then shook his head. "No nothing…"

"Maybe that man knows something." Dilan pushed the carrots and celery he chopped up into the chicken broth that slowly cooked on the stove.

"He doesn't remember a thing. I doubt he'd know anything, especially when he can't even remember his own name." Braig sighed. "I hope he remembers some. Can't call him 'That Guy' the rest of his life."

"You know, Guy is often used as a male's name. Just get rid of 'That'." Dilan smirked as he heard a chuckle come from Braig.

"Yeah you're right. Hey wanna come up and see him? He wants to join our merry band of scientists."

"Sure. It would be interesting to see what his personality is."

--------------------------------------------------------

He looked up as his door opened, the smell of something hit his nose and perked his interest. He blinked at the tall, blood red haired man who came in, holding a tray with a bowl.

"Where is Braig?"

"He'll be in, in a second. He went to find you some clothes." The man brought the tray over and set it over his lap. "My name is Dilan. I'm one of Braig's colleagues."

"You seem much more refined then Braig, Dilan." Dilan blinked as he stared at the man. He could tell that just by two sentences? "Did I offend you?"

"No… Just your deduction at such an early stage of our meeting surprised me."

"I seem to surprise someone a lot." A small smile came to his lips and he lifted a spoon to his lips, blowing on the soup softly before taking it into his mouth. He blinked and looked back at Dilan. "This is amazing… Please tell the chef I give him praise."

"The chef gratefully accepts." Dilan bowed a little. "I am the one who cooked the soup."

"Then I give you my thanks, Dilan. I hope you will cook for me more in the future." He began eating his soup quietly with the other waiting for the bowl. Once the soup rested safely in his stomach, he handed the tray back to Dilan.

"Does the names Tera, Ventus, and Aqua jolt a memory?" Dilan asked as he took the tray. The man stared at him, confusion on his youthful features.

"No I can't say they do. Are they also scientists?" He tilted his head as Dilan shook his head.

"They're friends of Braig who have gone missing. Ventus and Aqua are what is called, a Keyblade Bearer and Tera, a Keyblade Master."

"Keyblade…" The word was familiar to him, he couldn't pinpoint as to why though.

"Braig said you were interested in becoming an apprentice. If you want I can get all our notes so you can look them over and get caught up to date." Dilan noticed that spark of remembering in the man's eyes as he thought over the word 'Keyblade' carefully. He noticed the small nod then exited to acquire the files.

--------------------------------------------------------

The man sat there for days reading through file after file, asking Braig and Dilan questions every now and then. Braig watched, noting the same movements and mannerisms that this man had to Tera. But he was different all at the same time. White hair instead of brown, Orange-yellow eyes instead of bright blue.

"I would like to offer myself for the experiments." He put down the last report and looked at them. "If what is hypothesized on here correct, then perhaps I can gain back my memories."

"We'll talk to Master Ansem about that." Dilan replied, though his voice sounded as if he had no intentions of doing so, which brought forth a glare from the man.

"Even if he says no, I don't see why we couldn't do it ourselves." Braig crossed his arms and nodded. "You still need a name though. It's been three days and calling you 'That Guy' is getting boring. Come up with something. Anything. First name that comes to your mind."

He stared at Braig and thought carefully. He focused on his hands as his thoughts tried to play any memory of a name. Any name. Something he knew well, as if it was his own flesh and blood. He searched every deep dark corners of his being, tried to call on to his very soul to help spark a memory.

Suddenly it was there, bright and burning. He felt large number of feelings towards it, hate, loathing, respect, and even jealousy. He had to have that name, had to own it. It had such power to it, it COMMANDED that power. He would obtain that power, use it for his own means, get back everything he lost, no matter what the cost.

Looking up, he decided that was his name, and he will use that name wisely.

"Xehanort."


End file.
